Americano
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Alfred solo era un estúpido Americano. 5º Song-fic Lady Gaga! Yaoi/Lemon/USUK


****Konnichiwa! estoy aqi con el 5 song-fic de hetaliaxlady gaga xd es laditalia... si estoy loca! xd Bueno, esta pareja, pues la verdad es mi enemiga, pero encuentro q esta cancion le va como anillo al dedo, y no he podido evitarlo xd i ahora me doi cuenta pues q no me disgusta tanto! :D Bueno, un USUK para tooodoos vosotros:

_**Mis otros song-fics de Lady Gaga: **_

_**1- Born this way (GerIta)**_

_**2- Highway Unicorn Road to Love (Asakiku)**_

_**3- Judas (PrussiaxAustria)**_

_**4- ScheiBe (Germancest)**_

Y este el 5! :D Espero q os guste dejad muchos reviews pliis^^

**Disclaimer: Ni la canción Americano de Lady Gaga ni Hetalia me pertenecen. **

**Warnings: Lemon (muy poco), Yaoi**

* * *

**Americano**

_I met a girl in east LA  
In floral shorts - as sweet as May  
She sang in eights in two Barrio chords  
We fell in love, but not in court _

Era tan pequeño cuando lo conocí, cuando lo tome bajo mi tutela haciéndolo mi hermano. Nunca imaginé que crecería tanto, se haría ta fuerte, incluso mas fuerte que yo. Y sobretodo, nunca pensé que iba a enamorar de él.

_La-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la_

Manos-  
Manos-

_-¡Arthur! ¡Arthur!- gritaba una voz de niño. Corrí hacía la habitación del pequeño Alfred quien se encontraba llorando encima de la cama, sollozando ruidosamente. Me acerqué a él y le abracé mientras el me mojaba el pijama con sus lágrimas. _

_-Tranquilo... Tranquilo. ¿Que ha pasado?- le pregunté. _

_-He tenido una pesadilla... Habían fantasmas...- le besé el pelo y le aseguré que no habían fantasmas y como cualquier otra noche, dormí con él. _

_Ahhhhh America Americano  
Ahhhhh America Americano  
Ahhhhh America Americano  
Ahhhhh America Americano_

-¡Yo, Artie!- me giré para ver a aquel inútil que yo había criado. Su sonrisa era completamente la de un idiota, aún así me enamoradaba.

-¿Que coño pasa? ¿Por qué gritas tanto _bloody git_? - él solo sonrió más me agarro del pelo y me beso apasionadamente. Y no lo dudes, siempre funcionaba.

Media hora después me tenía debajo de él pidiendo más.

_Mis canciones son de la revolución [my songs are of the revolution]  
Mi corazón me duele por mi generación [my heart hurts for my generation]_

If you love me, we can marry, on the west coast,  
On a Wednesday, en un verano, en agosto

Aún recordaba, como si fuera ayer, el fatídico día que Alfred decidió independizarse de mi. Des de entonces había amado a mucha gente, tanto en la cama como de corazón, pero no se como lo hacía, siempre seguía volviendo a Alfred, y el evidentemente estaba feliz por ello, ver que lo que fue la una vez la persona que le cuidó ahora estaba bajo sus pies.

_I don't speak your, I don't speak your language oh no (La-la-la-la-la-la)  
I don't speak your, I won't speak your Jesus Christo (La-la-la-la-la-la) _

-Es horroroso ver como has transformado mi idioma a este estúpido lenguaje... Habláis tan mal. - mascullé mientras me deshacía de sus brazos. Alfred consiguió abrazarme por detrás y me besó el cuello haciendo que me recorriese un escalofrío.

-Oy... Tienes que entender que esto no es inglés... Es americano.- murmuró.

_Ahhhhh America Americano  
Ahhhhh America Americano _

-Ah... Alf... Alfred...- gemí. La agarré del pelo mientras él embestía contra mi con toda su fuerza. Me subió las piernas hasta sus hombros para poder penetrarme mejor. - ¡Ah... ah!

-Iggy... _Fuck_...- murmuró. Le tiré del pelo.

-No digas... Esas cosas...- le regañé. Él solo sonrió y me dio una última embestida antes de que me corriera.

_I will fight for, I have fought for how I love you (La-la-la-la-la-la)  
I have cried for, I will die for how I care (La-la-la-la-la-la)  
In the mountains, las campanas están sonando (The bells are ringing)  
Todos los chicos (chicas), y los chicos (chicas) están besando  
[And the boys (girls), and the boys (girls) are kissing] _

_Allí estaba, enfrente de mi hermano pequeño, que se encontraba rebelándose contra mi para tener libertad. _

_-Ingrato... ¡Mocoso desagradecido!- le grité mientras él me miraba desafiante.- ¡Todo lo que he hecho por ti! ¡Daría hasta mi vida por ti, he luchado por ti! Y tú... Tú me haces esto... Bloody git... _

_I don't speak your, I don't speak your language oh no (La-la-la-la-la-la)__  
__I don't speak your, I won't speak your Jesus Christo (La-la-la-la-la-la)__  
__I don't speak your, I don't speak your Americano (La-la-la-la-la-la)__  
__I don't speak your, I won't speak your Jesus Christo (La-la-la-la-la-la)_

Admiré como el sol salía, dando paso a una nueva mañana en California. Me encontraba en el piso de cierto americano, con una de sus camisetas puestas, ya que no lograba encontrar mi ropa la cual seguramente se encontraba desperdigada por toda la casa. Mire el rostro casi angelical del americano mientras dormía. Quien diría que aquel niño hecho hombre me había hecho sufrir tanto.

_Ahhhhh America Americano_  
_Ahhhhh America Americano__  
__Ahhhhh America Americano__  
__Ahhhhh America Americano_

Me abrazó por detrás, tomandome por sorpresa. Sonreí, porque a pesar de todo, me sentía feliz entre sus brazos.

-¿Has cogido una de mis camisetas? Es que al fin y al cabo te gustan ¿verdad?

-Idiota, no es eso.- le contesté mientras le daba un pequeño beso de buenos días.- No encuentro mi ropa.

-Bueno, estará donde te la quite ayer. Pero no hace falta que te vistas o tendré que volver a desvestirte otra vez... - murmuró mientras besaba mi cuello y mi hombro. Cerré los ojos y solo pude suspirar.

-_America..._

_Don't you try and catch me,  
Don't you try and catch me,  
No! No! No! No!  
I'm living on the edge of,  
Living on the edge of the law, law, law, law_

Don't you try and catch me,  
Don't you try and get me,  
No! No! No! No!  
Don't you try to catch me,  
I'm living on the edge of the law, law, law, law.

Porque al final y al cabo, solo persigue sus sueños, aún es muy joven. Solo es un chico. Solo es un estúpido **Americano**.

* * *

Espero q os haya gustado!

_**Sayonaraa**_


End file.
